battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 September 2012
23:09 The SCAR-L seems a lot better than it used to be. 23:09 How 23:09 How's the patch going*? 23:10 WHT U MEAN 23:10 Vid is loading the patch for BF3. 23:11 It actually downloaded in 40 minutes. 23:11 LOL 23:11 Oh, wow. 23:13 This is unusually fast... *stares at router* WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY INTERNET. 23:14 mines took atleast 50 min 23:15 -Looks around- 23:15 Someone is gone, and isn't using my wifi. 23:15 And they didn't tell me. 23:15 who 23:15 I'm joking. 23:19 lol 23:20 That's pretty much what it's like when it's exceptionally slow as well. 23:20 "...Someone is in my house, and got my password." 23:21 i stat logged in on wikia i have bigger problamos 23:21 but still...cool story bra 23:23 I do as well, but no one else cares. 23:24 i have bastard trolls around meh laptop 23:25 http://battlelog.battlefield.com/bf3/news/view/2832654785721348383/ 23:25 You know, this is interesting, but all of the comments on the first page are numbers. 23:29 lol XD 23:33 That's what it is like on almost every news post. 23:33 That I've seen at least. 23:35 lol 23:36 Yes Mr. PSK, you are smart for thinking that tanks had horn. 23:36 noooooooooooooooooob 23:39 I try to pull up and I pressed L1 thinking guys would get in. 23:41 My team possesses almost every vehicle too. 23:41 We managed to rush the other base and steal all of their Tank Destroyers. 23:42 Lots of infantry. 23:44 brb noobeetch 23:48 TS is pretty fun as infantry. 23:59 back 23:59 Welcome back. 23:59 TS=Not tank superiority 23:59 TS=Theres just more tank destroyers and tanks 23:59 True. 00:00 I mean that could have all been avoided if there was a crewmen class 00:00 What would he be armed with? 00:01 SMGs 00:01 And tools and stuff? 00:01 And a toolbox and the ability to use veichles 00:06 What would the toolbox do? 00:06 repair 00:07 Doesn't the Engineer already fit with his Carbines? 00:07 the crewmen would be the only avaliable class in TS 00:10 lol, I get banned from a server the first day I get back on BF3. XP 00:10 Nice. 00:11 What happened? 00:11 SO DID I 00:11 *Fistbump* 00:11 *fistbump* :P 00:12 I have pround feeling. 00:12 proud* 00:12 I was screwing around with my friend, so I loaded his heli with C4 and blew it up. Turns out it was filled with server admins lol. 00:12 Lol. 00:13 i just kicked to much ass in Op Metro 00:13 I played so much COD I now rape in Op Metro :P 00:14 so much extra cod is actually useful a bit 00:14 At times, of course. 00:19 And im still pissed I cant put this in a playlist cuz of SME 00:19 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbjYLNxCwZ4 00:24 Why not? 00:24 Just, because? 00:25 For a person that hates minorites Eric loves Casa Banita 00:25 Yep 00:29 -!- Hello Losers has joined Special:Chat 00:29 heyllo 00:30 *gasp* moar chat mod 00:30 OHAI 00:30 Yep, I'm surprised you didn't see. 00:31 no when im derping/afk i wont let there be over 300 spam troll messages lol 00:31 *now beech 00:31 *there wont be 00:31 uk still not mod 00:31 uk pls 00:31 shun 00:31 Yeah, I'm, a part, OF THE FORCE. 00:31 SHUT UP OLD MAN 00:31 shun him psk 00:32 AND U 2 OLD BEECH 00:32 I don't think so. 00:32 we are superior *troll* 00:32 I'm only one and a half years older than you anyway. 00:32 OB PLS 00:32 Please don't push, HL. 00:32 im psk's age iirc 00:32 you didnt notice the *troll* apparently lol 00:32 I'm going to be sixteen fairly soon. 00:32 I know, but, still. 00:33 psk, you has no faith in meh :( 00:33 no one does *troll* 00:34 Ever since u failed them in MM 00:34 mm? 00:34 mike myers -_- 00:34 Your the one that says it all the time 00:35 i dont see how i failed 00:35 and you never join 00:35 caws you teh pc elitist 00:35 Remember in the new york map 00:36 you know its new york but not the name? 00:36 uk pls 00:36 and what about it/when 00:36 You told PSK and Tango to hide with you under the tunnel 00:36 EH? 00:36 I wasn't a part of that game. 00:36 And you said "my children you will be safe here" 00:36 Oh! 00:36 That one. 00:36 lol 00:36 that was skidrow 00:36 Skidrow is in Los Angeles. I think. 00:37 in a hole in wall 00:37 in a dark hallway 00:37 it is? 00:37 And I killed you all in 1 fatal swoop 00:37 but theres brazilians? 00:37 It's like where homeless people fight. 00:37 Russians 00:37 that was wk too 00:37 uk has teh sucks memory 00:37 it was me psk and wk 00:38 wk got in the way and we all died 00:38 Oh, never mind. 00:38 It's a thing in LA though. 00:38 When did the brazilians speak russian in MW2 00:38 Could be anywhere. 00:38 since always 00:38 HL you had the sheild right? 00:38 They speak Portuguese. 00:38 yesh 00:38 You were in the way 00:38 i blame wk 00:39 i moved slightly and he moved forward and i couldnt get back in 00:39 oh ya i finnaly gave in and downloaded the bf3 patch 00:39 only took like half an hour i think 00:39 pleasently suprised lol 00:40 my internet is so inconistent 00:40 sometimes i can dl 1gb in a few minutes 00:40 PSK remember when I stabbed your foot when you and all the other bitches were on top of the boxes? 00:40 sometimes 100mb in a few hours 00:41 Mhm. 00:41 Wait. 00:41 I thought I jumped off and then you killed me. 00:41 no 00:41 you were looking down at me 00:41 Maybe that was another game, because I remember doing that multiple times. 00:41 Oh, that was HL. 00:42 He always throwing knifes me when I rush him. 00:42 and your foot was sticking out of your sheild 00:42 that was me 00:42 killing tango 00:42 uk pls 00:42 father fail pls 00:43 Well, that I don't recall. 00:43 i remember was like fawk you i sjowed you that or something 00:43 favala 00:43 he was sitting in spawn by barbershop 00:43 remember when x was shoting everyone 00:43 x? 00:44 xtreme 00:44 yes -.- 00:44 was a accident" *shot like 3 mags* 00:44 and who was the person me and psk kept double teaming on in favela? 00:45 .............. 00:45 me 00:45 ;p; 00:45 *lol 00:46 Jeez. 00:46 Yes. 00:46 when I shot him, I wish he'd realize that no one wants to watch me stand in the corner while someone else ran away. 00:47 err im confused lol 00:48 Alt. 00:48 Whatever. 00:49 oh ya 00:49 so psk how is cq on AK? 00:49 HL chases PSK I chase HL HL kills PSK I kill HL 00:49 Its the circle of life beeches 00:50 no plants 00:50 your metaphor is invalid 00:51 HL eats all the other plants 00:51 I like having the more vehicles. 00:51 But, I haven't done much CQ on AK. 00:52 well theres rush and youd have to seriously screw up that to make it not worth playing lol 00:52 Rush is pretty fun on those maps. 00:52 but 15$ for rush and TS 00:53 You'd think it'd be bad, but the maps have a path set through buildings, not the fields of TS. 00:53 see i hate though how its advertised with their being x amount of new vehicles because 00:53 half are just counterparts 00:53 Its ad logic 00:54 well ya 00:54 Just like GRFS pre-order bonuses 00:54 but those who see past the ad logic see the slight false advertising 00:54 like bc2 pre order 00:55 ads logic=legal false ads 00:55 get the tommy gun..... and unlock it at like level 5 without 00:55 INSTANT PORE ORDER 00:55 *pre 00:55 instunt per ordur 00:55 because they technically are still telling the truth 00:56 Yep. 00:56 i know but still 00:56 needs moar valve were its just free dlc 00:56 yes i realise the need to make money and such soooooooo 00:56 uk pls dont say it 00:56 Microtransactions 00:56 All the companies are doing it. 00:56 i wasnt gonna beech 00:56 isnt it just like hats and the like 00:57 most hats arnt free 00:57 not like" f2p" games were you have a pistol and the guy who paid has an automatic laser guided nuke launcher 00:57 P2W? 00:58 exactly 00:59 I like how TF2 did that finding system 01:00 i wouldnt know 01:00 Oh yeah. 01:00 im stuck with vanilla laggy,hacked,dead console version 01:00 You get a set amount of random drops every two weeks. 01:00 I think it is 10. 01:00 yep 01:01 i find alot of weapons for classes i dont use 01:01 Could be a shiny unusual hat with a particle effect. 01:01 But it could also be a bad weapon. 01:01 I do as well. 01:01 Then I try it out and fail. 01:03 i traded a description tag for a eureka effect I regret it always 01:03 Oh yeah. 01:03 TF2 is even run as a business occasionally. 01:03 since I found 2 later on 01:03 They have sites dedicated to finding fair prices. 01:04 Metal I guess. 01:04 TF2 Logic 01:04 Milk + Milk = Scrap Metal 01:04 i cant trade metal -_- 01:04 piss+piss=milk 01:06 Oh yeah, if you combine it with a reclaimed metal. Lol. 01:07 If the world was like TF2 world hunger wouldnt be a problem 01:08 Let's see the sandvich recipes. 01:08 Sandvich can only be made with Tokens. 01:08 Seems legit. 01:09 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JU1BlSgTXxw 01:09 look at the top comment -_- 01:10 -!- Vidmas7er has left Special:Chat. 01:10 -!- Vidmas7er has joined Special:Chat 01:10 Lolwut 01:10 All lunchbox items are metal+something. 01:10 All sandviches+chocolate bar is the sandvich+metal. 01:11 Yes, we can end hunger with metal. 01:12 Then maybe people will get enough Iron in their diet. -Ba dum, tss- 01:12 Imagine if the entire world was as rich as the heavy 01:14 That reminds me of a post I saw a while ago. 01:14 the army would be armed with man portable miniguns and unlimited food for everyone 01:14 what was the post? 01:15 Ah, I can't find it. 01:15 It was a thing where Engineer ran for office. 01:15 It said- 01:15 "Easier transportation" 01:15 "More public medical care" 01:15 "Increased defense spending" 01:15 "Mandatory background checks to keep you safe" 01:16 With a teleporter, a dispenser, a sentry, and a spy being next to each line. 01:16 something along those lines. 01:16 Oh, I found it. :p 01:16 https://images.nonexiste.net/popular/wp-content/uploads/2012/02/Engineer-for-President.jpeg 01:17 I wonder what would happen if scout ran for president 01:19 The Anthem would be one of those'Bonk' parodies. 01:19 Republicans prob dont like engi that much 01:19 they may hate him more then that chair 01:20 brb refresh 01:20 -!- PSKwhirled has left Special:Chat. 01:20 -!- PSKwhirled has joined Special:Chat 01:20 wow 01:21 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=3JBQpTxXisg 01:21 Tosh Tosh Tosh 01:21 I used to watch that a lot. 01:23 im not looking forward to jury duty? 01:23 Tosh.0 01:24 Why does wolverine wear dogtags O_o? 01:25 I don't know. 01:27 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zzbWSU3VvHo&feature=related 01:30 I need to find images of the new ribbons and medals 01:32 Three came with the Sept. Patch 01:35 I wish Battlelog allowed me to save the image of the ribbons and medals. 01:36 I wanna see the dog tags 01:39 It's hard to find the ribbons in the same size. 01:41 Welcome back. 01:41 unresponsive scripts 01:42 unresponsive scripts everywhere 01:43 lol 01:43 me 2 01:43 Dang. 01:44 https://images.nonexiste.net/popular/wp-content/uploads/2012/02/Engineer-for-President.jpeg 01:44 PSK actually did something useful/funny 01:44 I just refreshed for the heck of it. 01:44 uk typed lol? 01:44 its nawt possible 01:44 hl fails 01:44 hl fails everywhere 01:45 i can see it now 01:45 the nopelican party 01:46 nopelican party? 01:46 nope.avi 01:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvdf5n-zI14 01:48 Patrick Sean Karlton assasinated meh tabs with his video 01:48 ssx on origin? 01:48 i imagine that means a sale 01:48 which means get it naow ukl 01:48 *uk 01:48 Im thinking about buying SSX 01:48 I remeber it from when I had a xbox 01:48 goooooood times 01:48 its really fun 01:49 one of fe games that doesnt get ruined as its series lengthens 01:49 But all the caracthers I grew up knowing and loving changed 01:50 i forget the characters 01:50 griffen 01:50 zoe 01:50 mobey 01:50 zach 01:50 logan 01:50 mac 01:50 Kaori 01:50 i just remember doing a 10x flip while hanging on to my boared doing a 3000spin and the likes lol 01:51 Seems pretty legit to me. 01:51 *i dont remember the characters personalities 01:51 I remeber that and what I did with the characther 01:51 mac>all 01:52 Like going 200 ft in the air and doint handstands,1000 flips and turns,and 10 handstands onto a rail 01:53 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qD8He-oW6Xo 01:53 who remembers this show? 01:53 When the MTV in M=Music 01:54 this 01:54 Way back then? 01:54 I don't remember the SSX thing though. 01:54 is something i dont remember lol 01:54 BACK WHEN M WA MUSIC 01:54 Was* 01:54 bigfoot got dat swag 01:54 It was a show where video game characthers did music videos 01:55 Now MTV is a bout a orangutanh and the slim guy after he got fired 01:55 *orangatang 01:55 Lol 01:56 Everyone I know feel ashamed. 01:56 Wow, I just started TS, and my mother freaked out as if it was raining. 01:56 lol 01:57 loooool 01:57 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHVSQNd7o4o 01:57 Zoe is in all the SSX videos 01:58 And the DJ is barely in the videos -_- 01:58 AKA Mac 01:59 just get it uk 01:59 i only have like 2 complaints about it 01:59 rail magnitism 02:00 and weird ass bails randomly happening occasionally 02:00 like 9/10 of my "bails" arent bails 02:00 i mantain full speed, combo, armor, ect 02:00 im out 02:00 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours has left Special:Chat. 02:00 but lose current score combo 02:00 Magnetism 02:00 Lol 02:01 it gets on my nerves like you wouldnt believe 02:01 im like seriously in the aor 200ft away 02:01 next thing i know im on the oppsite side of the track because rail magnitism 02:01 im like really? 02:02 It's annoying to see drivers drive away with people behind them. 02:02 http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=RSS1zh45Fts 02:02 ITS LIKE JAWS 02:02 Like come on guys, the tank holds six people. 02:02 4 esche minutes 02:03 looool he tapped 02:03 how did i eve get their...... 02:03 hmmmmm 02:03 *looks at history* 02:04 music, fails, sumo 02:04 ill take it 02:04 search anything and who knows where the recomends will take you lol 02:06 Tank Superiority is fun. 02:06 i imagine guided shells takes some of the fun away though 02:06 I like running 400m to shoot some things with my SMAW/RPG. 02:06 Not so much. 02:07 IR Smoke litters the area too. 02:07 Alborz ST is weird. 02:07 It's on top of the frozen lake. 02:07 TS* 02:08 lol 02:08 shoot the ice 02:08 everybody dies 02:08 I wish. 02:08 game over 02:08 FATALITY 02:11 I got a double k- 02:11 Disconnected. 02:12 I repair tooled my way through one and SMAWed the other. 02:13 lol 02:13 love killing tanks with repair tools 02:13 just so satisfying 02:13 Yeah. 02:14 -!- Charcoal121 has joined Special:Chat 02:14 So, how are you guys liking Armored Kill? 02:14 I'm enjoying it. 02:15 Tank Superiority is pretty enjoyable. 02:15 heyllo 02:15 dont have premium 02:15 In my opinion anyway. 02:15 dont have AK 02:15 From what Tywin told me, it seemed more or less like BF3 in general 02:15 i.e. a clusterfuck. 02:15 well....... 02:15 ive learned to disregard tywins opinion in many cases =3 02:16 Well, it's a battle where freaking explosions happen every ten seconds. 02:16 ex: the gunner nerfing, ppl who agree 02:16 join the club" 02:16 those who dont "omg stop crying taking them down was easy" 02:16 Drive time is a bit long, but getting kills is so satisfying. 02:18 The maps are really pretty looking though. 02:20 charcoal......... 02:20 hl 02:20 pls 02:20 y u no get MGS HD collection so we can do pw co op 02:21 because I replayed MGS3 about 5 times, and played hundreds of hours on PW 02:22 mgs2 02:22 mg 1 and 2 02:22 mgs2? 02:22 hl pls 02:22 old skew; 02:22 *skewl 02:23 mgs4 02:23 missed out on mgo but still 02:23 your getting a great movie 02:23 *troll* 02:23 I need to get MGS4 sometime 02:23 probably would be worth it 02:23 im still mad that you missed out on mgo 02:24 and im still mad its shut down 02:24 STILL 02:24 MAD 02:24 dem beetches shutting it down 02:24 Nice laggy servers. 02:24 well, even though I liked MGS a lot before I got a PS3, I played FPS pretty much solely in terms of shooter games until I got RDR 02:24 it really wasant that laggy 02:25 and i preferred mgo lag over most lag 02:25 I mean what I was just in. 02:25 go lag still lets ypu kill people 02:25 whil;e most games lag= invinclible teleporting ect 02:25 oh lol 02:25 I'll play anything, but I enjoy BF as an FPS a lot. 02:26 see the thing is..... 02:26 there are many fps 02:26 many solid fps 02:26 and many slightly similar to bf 02:26 there arent many good tps's *most are just bs chest high wall cover shooters and such* 02:26 there a few solid tps's 02:27 and almost none that are unique and solid 02:27 ex: uc3 02:27 good game but not a good multiplayer vs imo 02:27 The way I see it, even though FPS is fun on console, it's more of a genre intended for PC 02:27 aiming is just clunky 02:27 ehhhh 02:27 It's hard to say, sometimes I like the mouse, but sometimes I prefer a stick. 02:27 it works better on pc 02:27 I mean, look at Doom and Quake 02:27 Oh yeah. 02:27 but isnt neccasarily intended for imo 02:28 3PS is more geared towards consoles, almost all of the early 3d games like Super Mario 64 and Resident Evil features lock-on and auto-aim systems 02:28 True that. 02:28 uc3 doesnt have either, has sticky aim 02:28 but its just clunky 02:28 UC3 has auto-aim IIRC 02:29 yes, it is clunky 02:29 sticky aim /=/ auto aim 02:29 its obviopuisly a action adventure game not a shooter 02:29 not like the silky smooth max payne 3 lol 02:29 to bad max payne 3 has bs as we;;..... 02:29 or R*-published games as a whole 02:29 *cough dual everything cough* 02:30 gta4 didnt really have much bs in mp 02:30 excluding lag 02:30 MP3 is good game, don't deny it. 02:30 gta4 lag is horrible in vs 02:30 mp3 is great 02:30 the mp is just unbalanced 02:30 I haven't seen too much. 02:30 the sp is one of my favorites in recent memory 02:31 although 1 and 3 feel quite different in mood despitre the fact their both very depressive and mature lol 02:31 MP3 Cutscenes - WUBWUBWUB MOOSIC VIDEO EFFECTS 02:31 Lol. 02:32 I know, I know. 02:32 wut 02:32 comic book-esque cutscenes 02:32 Flashing colors and pop-ins. 02:32 mp3 had one section like that 02:32 in a night club =3 02:33 the pop ins isnt nearly as crazy as it was in nightclub level 02:33 like LittleBigPlanet 02:33 but with blood, explosions, and sexual undertones 02:33 (dolan) 02:33 That was the weirdest lag ever. 02:33 My screen froze, and all of my limbs flew in front of me. 02:33 comic book esche isnt really what id call it though 02:33 mp1 was only comic book esche 02:33 Sometimes lag diving causes your limbs to pop out too. 02:33 mp3 comic book esche= freeze half the screen randomly with unrelated words lol 02:34 lag driving in borderlands 02:34 am i right charcoal lol? 02:34 do teh no hands swag 02:34 Look no ha- 02:34 -Dead- 02:35 naw it was funny hemy guy was driving perfectly normal but 02:35 he had his hands up like he was on a rollercoaster lol 02:35 in a pink car 02:35 lika bawss 02:35 I died in a Quad Bike by crashing into a stump once. 02:36 Random note. 02:36 i died in quad bikes by crashing into many,many things in bc2 lol 02:36 me on a wuad bike generally=bad 02:36 Just driving around on Daeth Valley when suddenly a tree stump catches us on fire and blows up. 02:36 Death* 02:36 me in most fast vehicles exluding jets=bad 02:36 needs moar magical spawning pole 02:36 or better yet...... 02:36 After hitting it of course. 02:37 have you played GTA SA? 02:37 I have 02:37 great game, but with flawed graphics for a game from 2004 02:37 well you know the hydra jet right? 02:37 no 02:37 the harrier? 02:37 jump jet 02:37 I didn't use cheats 02:37 ect? 02:37 it wasntr a cheat 02:37 I did a long time ago, and I remember tjets. 02:38 the jets* 02:38 it was in a mission like twice 02:38 and stealable iirc 02:38 I know it isn't, but usually people use cheats to get stuff like that. 02:38 and would chase you if you were in a plane after like 4 or 5 stars 02:38 well ok im in the jet 02:38 and its really fast 02:38 so im flying over the whole forest stuff 02:39 decent height see trees in far distance 02:39 then suddenly i just EXPLODE 02:39 from nowehere 02:39 im like wtf? 02:39 maybe you passed the skyline limit 02:39 like 2 seconds later a tree sawns in my face 02:39 *spawns 02:39 i hit a tree before it propely spawned 02:39 needs moar draw distance 02:39 oh 02:40 yeah 02:40 isn't there a bigfoot in SA? 02:40 I saw a vid with it in it 02:40 i also remember being hit by a random nevada *big old plane* while riding up mt chillad 02:40 its mod/myth stuff 02:40 SA and mods. 02:40 Holy crap. 02:40 There's like a billion things to do. 02:41 mods make like a million things to do in any game lol 02:41 just cause 2 multiplayer mod 02:41 so jealoius 02:41 yeah 02:42 look at NV 02:42 fallout in general 02:42 ... 02:42 there's probably more content in mods then there is in the vanilla game 02:42 well 3 onwards lol 02:42 the previous games had mods 02:42 mods are never ending 02:42 so yesh 02:42 but they were just fixing quest glitches and such 02:42 well i imagine theres not much to mod in the old ones 02:43 no making entire wasteland covered in grass 02:43 Older ones tend to have more open-ness. 02:43 or moding drivable vehciles *as they were already in :p * 02:44 What is your favorite Assault weapon? 02:44 Quick tangent. 02:45 speaking of gamesa you still havnt gotten/gta 02:45 ... 02:45 :) 02:45 y u no get gta4 charcoal gawd 02:45 ya dun faken say hl 02:45 I'm getting it 02:45 SOMETIME 02:45 NOT TODAY 02:45 NOT TOMORROW 02:45 sometime is not NAOW 02:45 Sometime. 02:45 oh ya psk 02:45 i dont really has a favorite because i still am not entirely familar with em 02:46 use all the weapons, shotguns,pdw's, ar's, ect 02:46 I keep jumping between the AUG, L85, and SCAR-L. 02:46 dont lock myself just to and m16 or soemthing 02:46 liking the scar L 02:46 needs a recoil increase imo 02:46 its like zero recoil full auto with a heavy barrel 02:47 That's the point. 02:48 but it has high damage 02:48 I think that the recoil was actually lowered around this patch. 02:48 It has low damage. 02:48 feels high lol 02:48 On par with a few others, but has the slowest RoF. 02:48 but ya at the rate the patches are going soon guns will be like cod 02:48 recoil just getting lowered and lowered and lowered 02:49 Except some got their recoil upped. 02:49 the whole lmg's have less recoil standing has me worried 02:49 some 02:49 some 02:49 And some were left untouched. 02:50 so....... 02:51 Some had some, and others had some, it's fair. 02:51 how bout the estimates on MGS GZ's release date? 02:51 No idea. 02:51 im guessing next fall mebe? 02:51 too bad we'll all be dead *lol dec 21st* 02:51 Pfft 02:51 Seems legit. 02:52 y pf course 02:52 end of cycle from anciant people 02:52 MUST MEAN TEH END 02:54 g2g see ya peoples 02:55 -!- Hello Losers has left Special:Chat. 02:59 I'll be back in a moment. 03:19 gtg 03:19 bye 03:19 -!- Charcoal121 has left Special:Chat. 03:20 -!- Zealot Guy has joined Special:Chat 03:20 So 03:20 What's going on here? 03:20 Not too much. 03:20 I quickly am finishing a project. 03:20 Good, good. 03:21 Got like one last thing. 03:21 I have come up with a few good ways to use the artillery. 03:21 I got my service star for it! 03:21 And that perimeter defense is hysterical. 03:22 100 Kills? 03:22 On a related note, I haven't touched one yet. 03:23 nope, just lotsa points. 03:23 People tend to run away when the rocket arty comes flying. 03:23 Destroyed a good number of things. 03:23 And the anti-air is awesome. 03:23 I shot down so many gunships. 03:24 Cool. 03:24 I want to find one, but they are usually out of sight, forever. 03:25 Play on the desert. They spawn at main. 03:25 Other maps usually have them spawn at Alpha and Echo. 03:25 Oh, yeah. 03:25 I should probably play Conquest. Lol. 03:25 Except the mountains, where it spawns at Bravo. 03:26 I've been enticed by Rush, TDM, and Tank Superiority. 03:27 I likey conquest. Gunships are fun. 03:27 To shoot down. 03:27 L2/LB for FLARES 03:27 Gunships are on Rush as well. 03:28 For Offense. 03:28 I get shot down by the gunship quite a bit. 03:28 I'm usually flying straight above it, which likely isn't a great idea anyway. 03:30 Never go above it. 03:30 Stay level, approch from the outside. 03:30 I've learned after two attempts. 03:31 fun 03:32 All done, probably some BF3 now. 03:33 Yay 03:33 Anyway, to use the arty, fire 1 rocket at a time until you zero in. 03:33 Once you got your target, let a rip! 03:33 Fire slower to be more accurate, but fire fast if you want to cover a larger area. 03:34 I gotta play some CQ then. 03:34 If you are not on a level surface, the rockets will veer off course. 03:35 I'll see if I can grab one. 03:35 Pull up your map to see where your rockets impact, and ajust fire accordingly. 03:36 Refreshing, got a lot of lag. 03:36 -!- PSKwhirled has left Special:Chat. 03:36 -!- PSKwhirled has joined Special:Chat 03:36 When there are a ton of messages, your typing gets slowed significantly. 03:37 heh. 03:37 I've been here for a long time. 03:37 Well good luck, I need to sleep. 03:37 See you another time. 03:37 Have fun. And try to move often. 03:38 Once the enemy knows where your firing from, they will come after you. 03:38 -!- Zealot Guy has left Special:Chat. 03:52 -!- PSKwhirled has left Special:Chat. 11:09 -!- Vidmas7er has left Special:Chat. 11:10 -!- Vidmas7er has joined Special:Chat 11:10 -!- Vidmas7er has left Special:Chat. 18:29 -!- Noticaf has joined Special:Chat 18:33 as i do to play in this product 18:33 -!- Noticaf has left Special:Chat. 19:57 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours has joined Special:Chat 20:24 -!- Vidmas7er has joined Special:Chat 20:27 yo 20:27 Hey 20:34 Mortars are a pain in the ass to use in ARMA 2 20:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ct2bQVgagvg&feature=related 20:38 yooooooooooooo joe 20:50 ,, 20:58 what? 21:02 So quiet lol.. 21:05 yes yes it is 21:07 duh duh 21:07 another 1 bites the dust 21:08 lol 22:17 -!- Vidmas7er has left Special:Chat. 22:21 -!- PSKwhirled has joined Special:Chat 22:41 Hello 22:41 yo 22:41 What is going on? 22:41 tommorow school starts late -_- 22:42 Like when? 22:42 10:00 22:42 Wow 22:42 We ussually start at 8:00 22:43 Me as well. 22:43 Late days are usually like 9:00. 22:48 BF3 Y UNO HAVE EYEGLASSES ON CARACTHERS 22:48 U GOT SOMETHING AGINST GLASSES HUH? 22:49 Support has glasses, sunglasses. 22:50 but not eye glasses 22:50 there showing glassism 22:50 Yeah, I get you now. 22:58 i shall make a blog on the BF3 fourms to bring awareness to this prejuduice act 22:58 :p 23:01 next cod who has shown extreme glassism for years 23:02 THESE PREJUDICE TYRANTS WILL BE ROUGHT DOWN 2012 09 11